


The Tables Are Turned

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Ben is in his own and instead of the boys picking on Shelby, she's pick on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Are Turned

2\. Shelby picks on the boys (Sebastian and Samuel) this time and Ben tells her to stop.  
_________________________________

"Boys are icky!!" Shelby told her brothers Sam and Bass.

"No we aren't!" 

"Yes and you both are stupid. Boys are stupid!" She continued. Sometimes the boys pick on her, well today she's picking in them.

"You are both weird and you play with little cars and wet the bed!" Shelby prods them.

"No we don't!!!" The boys scream so loud that Ben comes to see what is going on. By the time he gets to the playroom all three are screaming at each other. 

"Woah woah woah!! Does anyone wish to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"She called us stupid and said we wet the bed." Sam spoke up.

"And said boys are icky!" Sebastian added.

"Shelby, is this true?" Ben asked but she wouldn't look at him. 

"Shelby... Did you say these things?" He asked again. 

"Yes... But they always tease me!" She says.

"That is no excuse. Time out..." Ben said.

"But!" 

"Now..." He said giving her a stern look. He was on his own in this one, you were out at work?. Shelby stomped off to her time out spot.

A few minuets later Ben came to get her and sit her down.

"Shelby, why did you say those things?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer..."

"Because it's true."

"Boys are icky you say?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm a boy, am I icky?" 

"No, your my daddy. You aren't icky."

"Clever answer but it doesn't make up for saying those things. You need to apologize and no telly tonight."

"But daddy!"

"No protesting or it will be no Telly tomorrow either."

Shelby walks off groaning and Ben follows her to the playroom to see that she apologized.

"Sam, Bass... I'm sorry." They hugged and made up. 

It was tough being parents to triplets but you both couldn't be happier


End file.
